


The Smile

by Kit2000andAnna



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil (Movieverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Love, POV Peter Parker, Photography, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit2000andAnna/pseuds/Kit2000andAnna
Summary: The dark-haired man deftly took a few pictures of the stranger on his camera. Claire was surprised and a little annoyed that this young attractive photographer was giving her too much attention.





	The Smile

Claire Redfield was in New York at a charity reception.

The evening was in full swing. The girl sadly looked at her watch. Her fiancé promised to come from Washington today and meet her at the party. But Leon had not arrived yet. Suddenly, the beauty was blinded by a bright flash for a moment. Claire blinked to regain her sight. A pleasant male’s voice told the girl that she was very beautiful and she shouldn’t wear such sad expression on her face.

 

The dark-haired man deftly took a few pictures of the stranger on his camera. Claire was surprised and a little annoyed that this young attractive photographer was giving her too much attention. The man asked his model to smile and promised to send her the photos for a good memory. Claire hesitated, she was not sure if she wanted to pose for him at all. But suddenly she saw a stately, tall figure of her fiancé among the people, and a happy and radiant smile appeared on her lips. The photographer immediately captured the beauty of this unique moment on his camera. Gallantly thanking the red-haired beauty for the nice photo session, the man disappeared into the crowd.

 

Leon came to his bride with a little frown on his face. He was unhappy with the fact that he was a little late for a date but his mood got even worse when he saw some man sticking to Claire. Claire hurried to soothe her groom, giving him a sweet and sensual kiss on the lips. Leon gladly responded to her gentle and full of love kiss, hugging his beloved bride.

 

The young people missed each other. They were counting days till their wedding, so that to start a new married life in Washington after this significant celebration. Claire agreed to move to the city, where her future husband lived. After all, Leon could not change the place of residence because of his work as a government agent.

 

The young couple was dancing the whole evening and night without noticing any fatigue. They felt very happy together.

 

The next day, Claire came to the hotel, where her fiancé stayed, to share lunch with him. They sat at a cozy table in the restaurant. Leon noticed a paper envelope in his sweet bride’s hands and asked what was in it.

 

The girl showed him the pictures from the reception that she got that morning from a pleasant and gallant photographer Peter Parker.

 

Leon was very impressed with the pictures and made Claire a compliment that she was breathtakingly beautiful, especially when she smiled.

 

The girl got embarrassed with his bold compliment but smiled softly in response. Leon kissed her delicate hand adoringly and promised that next month her smile would belong only to him alone by the rights of her legal spouse. Leon infinitely and deeply loved his darling girl, and it was very irritating when other man tried courting her. The agent mentally gave himself a promise to give Claire as much of his free time as it was possible and accompany her on all receptions and parties. She was only his woman. Leon Kennedy would never give his invaluable Claire to anyone else. 

 

**The End**


End file.
